Creation (The Endless Empty)
|-|Creation= |-|Final Creation= |-|True Form= Character Synopsis Creation 'is the an antagonist within The Endless Empty and acts as the main antagonist of chapter 2. Creation is the representation of a creator god and is referred to as "The Creator" during the course of chapter 3. Creation themselves have caused believers and zealots to commit many atriocities due to blind faith. Creation later joins the party Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-A, likely High 3-A ''' '''Verse: The Endless Empty Name: Creation, The Creator Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Creator God, Manifestation of Faith Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Beings of the afterlife exist as mere thoughts and ideas, a fragment of identity. Creation themselves specifically embodies faith), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Capable of interacting with and destroying ghosts, who are the souls of beings that have passed), Creation (Responsible for the creation his own realm), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 {After having killed Death} & 8; Those who exist within the afterlife are reliant on collective memory of them, as such, those who remember them will sustain Creation's existence), Conceptual Manipulation (Casually kills of inhabitants of his realm, who are ideas and abstract thought), Mind Manipulation (Capable of interacting with and destroying the abstract thoughts of others), Life Manipulation (Responsible for the life of various things within his realm), Phsyics Manipulation (Creators of realms are capable of establishing the physics that govern them. Scales off of Logic, who's realm defies the laws of physics), Reality Warping (Capable of altering the structure of his realm), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Entites of The Afterlife are capable of being attacked on an metaphysical level and will only truly be killed when all collective thought & memory of them ceases). Resistance to Void Manipulation (Existed and can survive attacks that involve nothingness), Empathic Manipulation (Capable of entering Anger's presence and not be fueled with violent intent), Conceptual Manipulation (Can survive attacks that destroy the very thought and idea of opponents), Death Manipulation (Could survive attacks from Death that instant kill off opponents) Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(His realm should be comparable to Logic's and Anger's, both of which contain an entire starry sky within it's background. Also capable of fighting Anger after having joined the party), likely '''High Universe Level '(Logic's realm is shown to contain sentient Hypercubes, of which are 4th dimensional constructs. This implies realms are 4th dimensional in nature. In some instances, realms are even considered universes) 'Speed: FTL '(Capable of doding Starstruck, which attacks using light itself), likely 'Massively FTL+ '(Should be comparable to Death, whom of which he later fights. Death is depicted as being having traveled to the end of Anxiety's realm, which is a starry sky and likely a universe) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class '(Capable of fighting both Logic and Anger, whom's realms are shown to consist of starry skies. Also created his own realm which should be comparable in size), likely 'High Universal '(Created his realm, which should be similar in nature to Logic;s, aka the same realm that contains 4th dimensional constructs and likely is 4th dimensional in nature) '''Durability: Multi-Solar System Level, likely High Universe Level '(Can survive hits from various bosses, including the likes of Logic and Anger, whom of which created starry skies within their realms and the former creating 4th dimensional constructs within his own realm) 'Stamina: Unknown, likely High ' 'Range: Stellar, likely Universal Intelligence: Very High '''(Has a high degree of knowledge regarding the universe and is portrayed as having cosmic awarness spreading across his own realm) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thoughtform: '''Creation exists as an abstract though and idea conceived within the afterlife. Creation themselves are the embodiment of faith that is percieved by religion *'Non-Physical Interaction: Beings who reside within the afterlife can interact with beings on numerous levels, including their minds, souls and even ideals of which they represent Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:The Endless Empty Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villian Category:Reformed Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Gods Category:Males Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Life Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Physics Benders Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3